Pokémon Friends Forever
by khfanT
Summary: Tamara, a girl from Slateport city begins her journey with a boy and a girl she barely knows. They travel through Hoenn in order to fill their pokédex and each also has it's own goal. They'll meet a lot of people and go to a lot of places. Will they be able to go on traveling together?
1. Chapter 1 - an unexpected message

Chapter 1 - An unexpected message

It's dark. Blackness is everywhere I look. Then I hear it. The sound of a Pokémon. I'm trying to guess which Pokémon it is. Almost. I almost know.

"Tamara….wake up…" A faint voice flows to me. "Tamara…hurry up…wake up…." The voice is becoming louder and clearer.

* Splash*

"Ugh…" I cry out when I snap out of my dream. "Where was that for? Mom, you could have just woken me by shaking. I'm all wet now thanks to you!"

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up. I was getting kind of worried, so I decided to wake you by throwing a glass of water over you." She keeps on explaining and apologizing until she finally comes to the reason for waking me up: A package for me has arrived earlier today. According to my mom it's from the Pokémon lab in Littleroot town. Exited I rush downstairs. There it is. A box with a big bow on it. What is in it? Wait, there's a note attached.

_Dear Tamara Grey,_

_My name is Prof. Birch. I imagine you've heard about me before. To put it simple: I'm the one who gives young trainers their first Pokémon. Probably you're asking yourself what that has to do with you. Well, I would like to ask for your help. I'm working on a database with info on all the Pokémon in this region, but these day I simply can't leave my lab. I'm just too busy. That's where you come in. I would kindly ask you to go on a journey and collect data for me. Of course I won't let you go empty handed. This box contains 3 pokéballs and 3 pokédexes. You can use those on your journey. I've contacted 2 other beginning trainers as well. They've already agreed. They're coming over to your house. If you don't want to do this for me you can keep the Pokémon and give the remaining pokédex to the two trainers. They'll make sure it returns to me. I hope you'll choose to work with me and hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Sincere,_

_Prof. Birch_

I read the letter a couple of times. Still, I couldn't believe it. My dream to become a Pokémon trainer would finally come true.

"Well, what does it say?" My mother asks me. Stunned I just hold up the letter for her to read.

"That's great, honey. I wonder when those other trainers will arrive." she says after reading the letter. Then she looks at the clock hanging overhead. Shocked she hurries towards the kitchen.

"It's already 11 am so I'll make you breakfast. You just put that box away somewhere safe."

Still a little bit dazed I pick up the box and bring it to my room. Somewhat later my mom shouts that breakfast is ready. I run down the stairs. Downstairs I find a table with lots of delicious food on it.

"To celebrate." My mom says after she sees me staring.

"Wow, thanks mom."I reply.

We eat in peace, until the doorbell rings. Who could that be? Could that be one of the trainers? Exited and somewhat nervous I make my way to the front door. I stand there for a couple of seconds collecting myself

"Here goes nothing."

I open the door and before me stand a boy and a girl of my age.

"Hi, are you Tamara? " asked the boy.

"Um…yes"

"I'm Xander and this is Camilla" the boy continues "We're here to get our first Pokémon."


	2. Chapter 2 - The beginning of a journey

**Chapter 2 - The starting of a journey**

"So who's going to open it" asks Camilla. We're in my room now, sitting around the box, We all look at each other.

"I think Tamara should do it. We're in her house and the package got delivered here." answers Xander.

"I'm okay with that." replies Camilla. She looks kindly at me and smiles."Come on and open it. I can't wait to get my Pokémon."

"Okay. Okay, I'll do it." I reach for the box and carefully unwrap it. After I opened the box, we stare in amazement at the three pokéballs lying there. Little cards with the name of the Pokémon the it contains ly below the pokéballs: mudkip, treecko and torchic.

I'm already thinking about which one I want when Xander interrupts my thoughts.

"I think we should keep it fair and each say which one we want. If two choose the same, they'll guess the number the third one has in mind. Alright?"

"Alright!" Camilla and I say in unison.

"One….two….three!"

"Treecko!"

"Torchic!"

"Mudkip!"

We yell at the same time. After understanding that we all chose a different Pokémon we start to laugh in relief.

"So to make it clear: Xander gets treecko, Camilla gets torchic and I'll take mudkip."

"Yes, so shall we let those guys out of their pokéballs?" asks Camilla while reaching for her own pokeball. Xander and I follow suit and release our Pokémon.

While we're playing with our Pokémon, Xander asks me a sudden question: "What are you going to do now, Tamara? On our way here Camilla and I decided to start a journey together."

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you can come with us if you like, but on one condition. You'll have to beat one of us in a battle. What do you say? "

"Alright, it would be great to travel with you. I also love a challenge so I'll battle you, Xander!"

"Okay, do you want to have the battle in your backyard?"

I agreed and we went outside. It's really happening. My first battle. I have to win!

"Ready? Begin the battle!" shouts Camilla. She'll be our referee during the battle. After she said that I immediately began to think of a strategy. Treecko is a grass type so water attacks won't work. I'll have to use tackle and mud slap.

"Alright mudkip use tackle!"

Mudkip obeyed and the attack hit treecko, but Xander makes a comeback immediately.

"Treecko! Get up and use pound"

"Watch out mukip. Use mud slap when treecko is near you."

Treecko's attack makes contact, but not before mudkip used mud slap again. Treecko already looks worn out and I decide to finish it.

"Mudkip use tackle!"

"Treecko try to stop the attack with your tail."

Mudkip and treecko collide into each other. Both take damage. Now is my chance.

"Mudkip, quick use mud slap!"

The attack knocks treecko backwards and treecko becomes unconscious.

"Treecko is unable to continue fighting. Victory goes to mudkip and Tamara!" Yells Camilla cheerfully. I take a deep breath and run over to mudkip. He's stil standing but needs to see a doctor immediately.

"Let the celebrations wait. We'll first bring our Pokémon to a pokécenter." says Xander. We run to the nearby pokécenter. The nurse takes our Pokémon and says that they would feel better within the hour.

We sat down in one of the booths and started talking. We would first head to Petalburg city. That's the closest city to Rustboro city. We're eventually going to Rustboro city, because Xander wants to have his first gym battle there. I'm thinking about it as well, but Camilla would rather enter contests. "Will Tamara and Xander please head to the counter. Your Pokémon are ready." sounds over the intercom. We stand up and retrieve our Pokémon. Petalburg city here we come!


End file.
